Oncle Bosco
by shakamia
Summary: Dès fois tu ne rentres pas avec qui tu crois.


**Oncle Bosco**

Mia

Résumé: Dès fois tu ne rentres pas avec qui tu crois.

Je le regarde discuter avec maman, il est venu pour manger ce midi. Papa n'est pas ravi mais c'est l'oncle Bosco…Ca me fait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça, ça a un petit côté incestueux après ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je l'observe parler avec maman, ça façon de se mouvoir, les muscle de ses pectoraux bouger sous son t-shirt…Je sens encore sa peau sous mes doigts, glisser sur son torse, ses pectoraux, ses biceps…J'ai toujours fantasmé sur lui, il est vraiment bien fait, musclé juste ce qu'il faut, sexy …Maurice Boscorelli, Bosco, le partenaire de maman et l'autre nuit…j'avais pu enfin goûter à cet homme, le fruit défendu.

Lorsque je suis allée dans ce bar avec ma fausse carte d'identité, maquillée comme un camion volé, habillé différemment, il était difficile de me reconnaître. Je faisais plus vieille.

Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur lui, encore moins sur lui complètement bourré, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir les yeux en face des trous. Ca m'a fait bizarre de le voir comme ça.

Il était au bar avec une fille, une femme; je l'ai entendue lui répéter son prénom, Lisa, apparemment il avait du se tromper et là j'ai eu une impulsion. J'ai planté Sandra sans aucune explication, lui disant que je la rejoindrais.

J'ai suivi cette Lisa lorsqu'elle est allée aux toilettes et je l'ai coincée lorsqu'elle en est ressortie.

E- Excusez moi

L- Oui?

E- J'aimerai que vous laissiez mon père tranquille.

L- Pardon? De quoi tu parles?

E- Mon père, Maurice Boscorelli, je vais le ramener chez nous; il a des problèmes avec maman mais c'est pas une raison.

L- Excusez moi…je ne ..je ne savais pas…je …

Et je suis retournée au bar, c'est là qu'il m'a appelé Lisa et qu'il m'a pris par le cou. Lisa quant à elle était repartie, certainement mortifiée mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis

E- On rentre.

B- Chez toi ou chez moi?

E- Chez toi.

Une impulsion…ce qui m'est passé par la tête, j'en sais rien, j'ai toujours eu le béguin pour Bosco. Et…je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je lui ai pris ses clefs et j'ai conduit jusqu'à son appartement.

J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment on peu se saouler à ce point, au point de ne plus savoir avec qui on est mais en l'occurrence, ce soir là, ça m'arrangeait.

Le truc c'est que sur le trajet, j'ai commencé à un peu angoisser. Je savais vers quoi je m'étais embarquée, et sa main glissant sur ma cuisse ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui allait se passer. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur sur comment il allait se comporter, je ne l'imaginais pas violent ou insistant ou…

Nous étions arrivés. J'ai garé la voiture et nous sommes descendu et je l'ai suivi. Il faisait sombre et à aucun moment il n'a allumé. Heureusement.

Il a ouvert la porte de son appartement…

E- N'allume pas.

Il a fait quelques pas et a refermé la porte. Je sentais mes mains devenir moite, je n'avais couché qu'avec un garçon et j'allais…Bosco mon fantasme depuis de nombreuses années.

C'est là qu'il m'a embrassé, j'ai lâché mon sac; il m'avait surpris, prise au dépourvue j'ai ouvert la bouche et il a approfondi le baiser. C'était très agréable jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains glisser partout sur moi. Je lui ai enlevé son t-shirt et puis il a repris ma bouche mais ça n'allait pas, il allait trop vite et c'est là qu'il a arrêté et s'est reculé.

B- Ca ne va pas?

E- Non, je…

B- Si tu ne veux plus…

E- Non, je veux.

J'ai alors attrapé d'une main sa nuque pour l'embrasser pendant que de l'autre je m'attaquais à sa ceinture.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi entreprenante, ce n'était pas moi, je me forçais et c'est là qu'il m'a poussé contre un mur, une poutre.

Son pantalon lui était tombé sur les chevilles et j'ai passé mes 2 bras autour de son cou. Je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine.

Il s'est détaché de moi pour m'enlever mon pantalon et mon string.

C'était plutôt, je me retrouvais à moitié nue…j'essayais de mettre la gêne de côté. Je sentais une de ses mains trifouiller quelque chose à ma droite et son autre main était entre mes jambes, me faisant des choses tout à fait délicieuses.

J'étais uniquement concentré sur moi, la douce chaleur au creux de mes reins quand il m'a pris une cuisse, la soulevant et là, ouch! Il s'est brusquement introduit en moi, j'avais été surprise par la façon dont ça s'était passé. Je le sentais bouger en moi et je ne pensais qu'à une chose, ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Ca allait trop vite, il n'était pas doux…Je resserrais ma prise sur son gauche quand il s'est arrêté.

B- Je t'ai fait mal?

E- …Non.

J'attendais qu'une chose, qu'il finisse rapidement; je n'imaginais pas que ça puisse être comme ça et puis là il a attrapé ma cuisse et l'a soulevée un peu plus haut et là d'un coup s'était beaucoup plus agréable. Il a recommencé plus lentement et moi j'ai attrapé ses fesses pour le maintenir un peu plus fermement contre moi. J'ai basculé la tête, c'était tellement mieux…

J'ai passé mes 2 jambes autour de ses hanches, je haletais, gémissant son nom entre deux baisers. Mon corps tout entier était moite, c'était si…intense…Mon expérience était limitée, et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une expérience aussi…debout contre un mur soit aussi bien.

Il m'a alors poussé sur une table, certainement celle de la cuisine.

J'avais tellement envie de lui, j'embrassais la moindre parcelle de son visage, son cou, ses épaules; j'en voulais toujours plus et c'est là qu'il a commencé à bouger plus rapidement en moi et j'aimais.

Mes vêtements le gênaient et il m'a finalement enlevé mon t-shirt et mon soutien gorge; quand j'ai senti sa langue sur ma poitrine…

Je l'ai tout à coup entendu prononcer le prénom Lisa, ça m'a un peu refroidi. Je lui ai pris la tête entre mes mains et…

E- Emilie, Bosco je m'appelle Emilie.

Quand j'ai entendu mon nom entre ses lèvres…ça donnait un côté…comme s'il avait été conscient qu'il était avec moi.

C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai senti, le mystère d'une sexualité épanouie, l'orgasme. Enfin. Je sentais son souffle au creux de mon cou et j'ai resserré mon étreinte autour de ses épaules.

Mes jambes tremblaient, je crois que je tremblais toute entière. Il s'est laissé aller contre moi et je le tenais serré.

J'ai alors bougé pour lui prendre le visage entre mes mains et l'embrasser…je voulais qu'il m'embrasse comme tout à l'heure, je voulais le toucher; j'ai fait glisser mes mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.

Nous sommes restés quelques secondes comme ça puis il s'est retiré, a roulé sur le dos et s'est relevé.

Je souriais, il ne pouvait pas le voir mais je souriais. Et puis d'un coup, le coup de blues qui te tombe sur les épaules.

B- Je reviens.

J'ai alors paniqué. Je me suis relevée et j'ai commencé à chercher mes affaires. Mon soutien gorge devait être dans le coin, le t-shirt pas très loin. Mon string et le pantalon à côté du comptoir, avec mes chaussettes. Les chaussures…vers l'entrée; avec mon sac à main.

Je ne me suis jamais habillée aussi rapidement et je suis discrètement sortie avant de descendre les escaliers en courant.

J'ai descendu la rue en courant et arrivé près d'un magasin ouvert 24h/24, je suis entrée. J'ai sorti mon portable pour appeler Sandra. J'ai vu qu'elle m'avait laissé un certain nombre de messages.

Elle a tout d'abord gueulé; elle s'était inquiétée, et puis elle est venue me chercher. Je lui ai tout raconté; j'ai simplement passé sous silence le nom de mon amant.

F- Emilie?

E- Quoi?

F- A quoi tu pensais? Ta glace est toute fondue.

E- A rien.

Ils me regardaient tous bizarrement et quand j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai souri et il m'a souri.

Deux semaines plus tard.

Bosco's POV

B- Qu'est ce qui se passe Faith? Depuis ce matin tu rumines, dis moi.

F- Elle est enceinte.

B- Qui?

F- Emilie.

C'est là que j'ai pilé, la voiture de derrière a failli nous rentrer dedans; je n'en revenais pas.

F- Putain Bosco! Attention!

B- Elle a 16 ans!

F- Merci, je sais!

B- Désolé. Quand est ce qu'elle te l'a dit?

F- Elle ne me l'a pas dit, j'ai trouvé un test de grossesse positif dans sa corbeille à papier!

B- Waou!

F- T'aurais vu la tête de Fred quand je lui ai dit…il faut qu'on lui parle…

B- Tu veux que je prenne Charly demain pour que vous puissiez lui parler?

F- …Oui, merci.

Le lendemain je me suis présenté chez Faith. C'est Emilie qui m'a ouvert. Elle me regardait bizarrement et là…

E- Tu viens pour récupérer Charly?

B- Oui. Ca va?

E- D'après toi? Je suppose que tu es au courant?

B- Oui. Si tu veux m'en parler…

Je l'ai vu hésiter…

Emilie's POV

Je le regardais, quand il m'a demandé si je voulais en parler, j'ai failli tout balancer et puis je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas tout compliquer. A cette seconde, il ne savait pas ce à quoi il avait échappé.

E- Oui, je sais mais je ne peux pas. Charly! Bosco est là!

Bosco's POV

Quand j'ai déposé Charly samedi en fin d'après midi, je sentais la tension. Je n'ai pas vu Emilie, apparemment ça avait crié, et elle était dans sa chambre. Je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder alors je suis reparti assez rapidement.

Faith était en retard ce matin, et lorsqu'elle s'est glissée dans la voiture, j'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui, ça n'allait pas être drôle.

Au bout de 2 heures, j'ai quand même posé LA question.

B- Alors?

F- Quoi alors?

B- Vous avez pu parler?

F- Oui, si on veut. Elle n'a pas voulu dire qui s'était. Elle m'a dit qu'il est au courant qu'elle est enceinte mais qu'il ne sait pas que c'est lui

B- Comment ça? Il couche avec elle, il la met enceinte et…

F- C'était une histoire d'une nuit d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tu te rends compte? Elle a 16 ans, une histoire d'une nuit! Elle a dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir couché avec elle; il avait trop bu.

B- Quoi!...Qu'est ce qu'elle veut faire?

F- Elle ne veut pas le garder.

J'étais sous le choc, Emilie…je la voyais encore comme une petite fille, non pas une petite fille mais une jeune fille, pas encore une femme…Elle ne s'est pas faite avorter, elle a simplement fait une fausse couche quelques temps plus tard. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ou pas, peut être ça lui enlèverait la culpabilité, le regret qu'elle aurait peut être ressenti et puis il y a eu son overdose quelques temps plus tard…Elle était maintenant une adolescente avec tout son lot de problèmes. Ce n'était pas la joie chez les Yokas.

J'ai l'impression que cette période est lointaine, aujourd'hui je ne vois plus Faith, elle a été touchée à cause de moi et elle est dans un fauteuil. Je regrette ce jour où je lui ai demandé de me donner un coup de main; je n'aurais jamais cru que ça allait se passer comme ça avec Nodle et Cruz.

Je suis au bas de son immeuble, au cas où elle aurait besoin de quelque chose; je ne veux pas bouger malgré ce que dit Monroe.

C'est là que j'ai vu arriver Emilie avec ses copines.

Emilie's POV

Il est là, au bas de l'immeuble, ne bougeant pas d'un pousse. Quand il me parle, me disant de rester tranquille, de ne pas faire de bêtises, plus de came…je le regarde; repensant systématiquement à ce qui s'est passé entre nous. J'ai des flashes de cette nuit là et c'est là qu'il me donne sa carte.

Et Sandra qui me dit que j'assure, qu'il me mange dans la main «Met le dans ton portable» …Il est pas mal, bien sûr qu'il l'est, elle pense qu'il y a eu un truc mais non, il n'y aura plus rien.

…

Bosco a été blessé, je ne pense qu'à ça, il est dans le coma, luttant pour survivre.

Quand maman m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, qu'il avait pris 4 balles pour elle…je voulais aller le voir mais j'ai d'abord hésité et puis un jour j'y suis allée. Il était sous respirateur, un bandage lui recouvrant quasiment entièrement le visage.

Sa mère était là, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui dire, ce qu'il fallait faire.

Ma- Bonjour.

E- Bonjour, je suis Emilie Yokas

Ma- La fille de Faith. Assieds toi.

E- Merci. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger…Si vous voulez que je revienne plus tard.

Ma- Non, assied toi, reste avec lui, comme ça je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger…je n'aime pas le laisser tout seul…Tu peux lui parler si tu veux.

Elle est sortie et moi je me suis retrouvé à le regarder et tout à coup, je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il meure sans qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé.

E- Bosco, c'est moi, Emilie…Je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis longtemps, je voulais que tu m'entendes mais que tu ne t'en souviennes pas... Tu vois à ce moment là, le fait que tu sois dans le coma m'arrange si je puis dire.

Comment te dire ça…c'est difficile…Bosco…c'était moi cette nuit là dans ce bar, tu étais complètement bourré, on est rentré ensemble, tu croyais que j'étais cette fille que tu avais dragué, Lisa, je lui ai fait peur et j'ai pris sa place, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte…jusqu'à ce que je te dise que je m'appelais Emilie. Le résultat…c'était toi le père; je n'ai pas voulu te le dire pour ne pas…J'ai failli tout te balancer ce jour là quand t'es venu chercher Charly mais…Je ne voulais pas que papa et maman te haïssent pour un truc dont tu n'étais pas responsable. Cette nuit là…après…j'étais heureuse…tu t'es levé pour aller aux toilettes et moi je me suis enfuie. Je me suis rapidement rhabillée pour ne pas que tu allumes et voir ton regard quand t'aurais posé les yeux sur moi, découvrant que tu avais couché avec moi.

J'étais amoureuse de toi Bosco et je crois que je le serais toujours un peu…Il faut que tu t'en sortes Bosco.

Je l'ai embrassé et je me suis levé pour me retrouver face à sa mère. Elle semblait sous le choc. Elle avait certainement tout entendu.

E- S'il vous plait, ne dite rien. Ni à Bosco, ni…

Elle a acquiescé, encore sous le choc des révélations que je venais de faire.

Fin


End file.
